Bibbity Bobbity How About No
by OuranGirl19
Summary: Mackenzie follows her love struck friend to Japan where she finds the same twins who got her big in the modeling world.
1. Prologue

!HEY?

**New story! This is the prologue that will feature two host club members. This is a back story for Mac Shields and how she met her best friends and possible love interests. The story will begin in America and continue in Japan. A conversation will be in "Japanese" translations will be next to the sentence. I already knew how to say a sentence but the rest is Google translate ha.. **

**More will be explain in Chapter 1- Make Believe**

All Original Character(OC) are **mine**. The Host Club Members or anyone from the  
manga/anime/live action Ouran High School Host Club belongs to **Bisco Hatori**. 

* * *

Logbook: June 20th- Last Week of 8th Grade-

Seattle,Washington -Abersons Private Middle School-

10:43 AM

I pushed my hair back for what it seems like the hundredth time but my eyes never left my paper.

_I need to pull it together._

I could hear the clock as the seconds passed though I couldn't think of the answer to the problem. I went to the next problem but I couldn't figure out how to do that either so I kept going until I reached the end of the test, not knowing half the problems. I put my pencil on the table and looked up at my teacher who wasn't paying attention to the class.

Looking around I saw that most of the students were still writing, a few of the smartest people in the class already finished and were looking over the flashcards for the Japanese final, I know since I'm in the same class. I guess you can say I'm good but my general knowledge of Kanji sucks even though I've been studying since the beginning of middle school, which at my school is 6th grade. The only reason is because when your.. 11 I think, you had to choose a language to learn even though you just became a middle school student.

Gotta love private school. Gets much harder as the years go by, but i manage to get by grade wise. Also stuck up classmates who won't look at a girl like me even though my dad does have a very good job. It pays the bills and endless makeup supplies my mom always buys.

I looked back down at my test and sighed thinking about how my mom would take away all my electronics again.

Not my fault math doesn't come to me. Anyway why should my mom worry about a simple math grade? It's not like I'm going to college.

I sighed again thinking about the conversation I overheard from last night between my mom and my dad. I remember getting up from my marathon of watching anime to get some water only to find out my grandma spent all the college money that she was going to give me when I was ready to go to college. Though it is her money my parents were pretty pissed at her for breaking their promise. Sad as it may be it's the truth so I don't mind very much, I don't know what I want to do in life anyway. We also have to pay for my little brother and sister to go to private school and collage themselves, i just say we take ourselves out of private school.

"Pencil's down and please pass your tests forward." The teacher slowly got up as the students groaned around me.

There goes my last final of 8th grade.

* * *

Logbook: June 20th -Sameday-

Seattle Washington -Home-

2:39 PM

"Hey Mac." My mom greeted me as I walked into the living room to see her playing with my twin siblings, Anna and Jacob who are just five.

_Does she have to call me Mac as if I'm best friends with her. My name is Mackenzie geez._

"Hey." I said as Jacob came running over to me and grabbed onto my leg.

I would love to say that my brother, at the age of five, has a bit of an older sister complex but i think he just really likes me since I'm the only one who will run around and play with him unlike my mom who only wants to play dress up with Anna and my dad is busy with his work or just to tired to do anything. I guess we are the typical family, the dad working and the mom staying at home. Not somthing I would love to be in.

"Hey Jacob." I said as I hopped over, Jacob still on my leg, to the couch and sat down.

Jacob proceeded to climb onto the couch and sit on my lap while he watches Scooby Doo on the TV. It was really cute, he reminds me of the little boy from the manga I'm reading… Gakuen Babysitters is what its called.

"So what's up." my mom said as she watched Anna play with her Barbies.

"Nothing." I said not wanting to mention the math final which I failed, the teacher informed me after school, though I somehow passed my Japanese final.

"Anything with your boyfriends."

_Here it comes_

"No mom, again I never had any, Jacob can you hand me the remote please." I said as Jacob squirmed off of me and over to the other side of the couch where the remote was sitting.

"Oh but you're so pretty, you can even be a model if you try…" My mom said as she looked down.

_How did she get my mature dad to marry her?_

_Wait what does being a model have to do with anything, she always said I can't be a model because I'm a tomboy...though I do read more Shoujo manga than anything._

_Not the point._

"A model?" I asked as Jacob handed me the remote and sat back on my lap.

"Well… even though your father has a stable job, without your grandmothers help we won't be able to pay for both your private school and the twins."

_I guess I could just tell her I can just tell her I hate private school anyway and that I can find friends in public school._

"So we're going to hire you a private tutor and home school you."

"Oh thanks I don't like- wait home schooling?l."

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. My mom looked indifferent about my reaction so she just continued.

"You're going to be a model from the moment forward."

"Huh."

"I sai-"

"I know what you were saying but out of the school system? I'm fourteen, almost fifteen but still."

"Well-"

"Have you talk to dad about any of this?"

"No… but he doesn't have to know."

How the hell did they survive for almost 25 years?

"Well with that done." I sighed as my mom continued. "Your first job is with a close friend of mine."

My mom ran out of the room as soon as she finished her sentence but with Jacob on my lap I couldn't jump up to run after her. I put my hand over Jacob's ears and screamed.

"Grow Up!"

* * *

Logbook: Jun 28 -Week after school ended-  
Seattle Washington -small studio-  
2:54:PM

"This is your dressing room Mac-"

"Mackenzie." I said firmly to my mom's friend, Jenny, as she pointed a couple of feet away where my room was at the end of the hall.

Truth is I absolutely hate Jenny, since she almost got my mom to actually do drugs multiple times. She also had this weird hairstyle, half her hair was very teased while half her hair was straight but she also looked tired so she must not care at this point.

"Mac please." My mom said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay my niece is the same bratty way." Both Jenny and my mom laughed at that.

_Really I'm right here! _

"You can hang out in your room." Jenny said as she walked back the way we came with my mom.

"Just leave me alone… okay…"

I walked towards the room humming some song I heard on the radio during the drive to the set. I heard someone talk in the room that was mine. I started to walk faster but once I think I was too loud since the voices stopped.

Damn heels and hardwood flooring.

I reached to the door and opened it slowly to see no one in the room.

The walls were a light pink and the floor was a dark ash color, same as the floor in the hallway. There was a really plush couch on one side of the room and on the other was a small kitchen area with a cafe like table and chairs. There was also a closet but it looked locked so if anyone was in this room they wouldn't be able to hide here.

"Great now I can put hearing things to the list of weird things about me."

I heard two boys laughing softly.

"Great now they're laughing at me!" I said getting a bit freaked out but after a moment of standing there waiting for something to come out and scare me, I decided to get out my math homework that my teacher assigned me that would bring my grade up to a passing one.

* * *

_Logbook: June 28th _  
_ 3:24 PM_

After a good thirty minutes of me just sitting here trying to do the math homework with my music off my phone playing softly on the table next to my homework.

"Why can't I get this." I slammed my head on the table as I felt the page of homework being pulled out from under my head.

"Well for one you're using the wrong method."

I lifted my head and looked over to my right to see a very attractive boy with red hair leaning with his hand on the table and my paper in his other hand. Someone would have heard me scream if it wasn't for a boy covering my mouth

"Nice catch Kaoru."

"Thanks Brother."

They said all of this in Japanese so I could only catch that one of them said thank you. The one in front of me is Japanese, I'm assuming the other one is, he was also very attractive.

Hopefully they know some english, though if they are the ones who laughed at me earlier then they probably do. Also I think their brothers but I may have heard it wrong.

"Let go of me!" I tried to scream as the boy in front of me looked a bit confused.

"Kanojo ga nani o itta no(What did she say?)?" I heard the one say behind me.

The one in front of me shrugged his shoulders as he wrote something on my paper. I tried to wriggle out of the boy's hold but he kept a tight hold on me.

"Kanojo wa Kaoru o tebanasu(Let her go Kaoru.)." The boy in front of me said after he set my paper down on the table.

The boy behind me let go and walked in front of me.

_Oh great twins._

Eigo o hanashimasuka (Do you speak English?)?" I asked them.

"iie (no)."

For the love of GOD!

"So desu ka…." I sighed

"We're joking."

I glared at them as they laughed.

"Sono-gao wa kowai desunee.(scary face!)"

"You're not so cute yourself." I taught myself how to say 'your face is scary' since I wanted to play a joke on my mom.

"Whatever, can you leave!" I said sternly.

"Why should we?"

"We were here first." They leaned on each other, both of them were a lot taller than I was and I was a good five foot four.

"Please, if they find two guys in my room they'll-.

"If I help you on your- homework" he looked at the piece of paper. "Let us stay in here."

"Why should I?"

They both looked at each other as I heard a girl outside our door scream.

"Kaoru~ Hikaru~ where are you!"

I turned my head towards the door to see the handle open and then back to where the twins stood to see that they disappeared.

_Where did they go?_

"Hello?" I heard the girl say as I turned around to see a girl only in her bathrobe with some makeup on,her black hair curled to perfection. She had a mature face but she sounded younger than me. I could tell she was half Korean half Mexican. Her hair was a pretty long and her eyes were a cute grey color.

"Hi." I said meekly waving my hand a bit.

"Have you seen two really attractive boys, my age?" she said looking me up and down.

"Uh…" I have no reason to defend them but what the hell.

"Nope sorry."

"Alright well…" She started to step closer to me as I saw past her into the hallway to see someone running this way.

She got out a pen and grabbed my hand, proceeding to write a name and what I'm guessing is her number on the back of my hand before turning around and walking to the door.

"What." I muttered.

"Text me if you see them, or if you want some fashion tips." she smiled as she walked out to the hallway saying something to the person who was running down the hallway seconds before.

_Just because I'm wearing a loose tee shirt and_

_ sweat pants doesn't mean I don't know fashion._

I walked over to the door looking at my hand.

**Kelly Peirce XXX-XXX-XXXX**

Closed the door and turned around to see the twins standing there.

"Where did you go!" I said putting my hand to my chest in surprise.

"Not telling.

"Besides."

"Why didn't you tell her where we were."

"I didn't know where you...went…" I said stepping closer to them.

I looked behind them to see the closet door that looked locked, wide open.

_Did they really hide in there._

"Can you get out now?"

"No that girl would be looking for us."

"How about you get out."

I glared at them before I looked back down at my hand.

"I have her number, I can call her and I'm sure she'll-"

"We have your phone." The twin to my left held up my phone with his pointer finger and his thumb.

"How did you?"

"So how about you leave?"

"Not going to happen, this is my room." I said, knowing it wasn't my room.

They both stood there contemplating something before one of them stared to slowly walk my way. He quickly wrapped his arm around my body and pulled me closer before he suddenly jumped back.

"You're skinnier than what I thought also why didn't you get embarrassed?"

My mouth dropped to the floor at that comment. I wasn't to sure if it was because he thought I was fat or he was trying to embarrass me.

"Well how about it Kaoru, let's help this little mouse out." The guy said looking back at his brother.

_Little Mouse...reminds me of Howl_

"Sure." Kaoru went and over to the closet where some clothes I didn't notice before were hanging.

_Kaoru, the one with the orange shirt and grey coat._

"Let's get this off of you." the other guy, I forgot his name, said as he went over to me and pulled my shirt over my stomach, he almost got it over my bra but I stopped me.

"I can change myself-"

"We have no interest in a… 13 year old."

"I'm 15." I sort of lied getting a bit angry.

The both looked at each other as I stood there confused. My mom was always saying I had a younger looking face but…

"She's the girl version of Hunny… hm might work for this photo shoot."

_Whose Hunny?_

"Yeah, she has that little girl sense, though she's average height for her age group."

"Whatever, here put this on. The shoot a fairytale wonderland." Kaoru said as the other guy sat down on the couch.

I stood there while they stared at me waiting.

"I'm not going to change with you guys here."

"Don't worry we've seen many girl's bodies before."The guy on the couch said winking at me.

"Then just turn around." I said giving them puppy dog eyes.

They both turned around without saying a word so I quickly changed into a dress that had a forest print on it. It was a tad long on me but then again it wasn't a custom fit i think.

"Oh for god sakes." I couldn't get the freaking zipper to zip up.

"Got you." One of the guys said, though I wasn't sure who since I couldn't see their clothes

"Uh.. thanks." I said as I pulled my hair up to make sure it didn't get stuck in the zipper.

I didn't feel the zipper being pulled so I thought that it was stuck until the guy started to kiss my exposed back right below my bra clasp. I shriek in surprise and tried to jump away before the guy caught be and slid his arms around my waist and folded his hands by my stomach.

"Come on." the guy said, not whispering into my ear, sounding a bit annoyed.

_What is his problem!_

"Awe did Hikaru scare you?" the other dude, who is Kaoru because of his clothes, said as he step in front of me.

I didn't say anything as they just looked at my blushing face. I got what they were trying to do, trying to play with me to relieve their boredom. Well I won't have any of it, even if they are pretty hot, I have to finish the math homework.

"You can take it off, but you want to hurry the model should be coming soon." the guy behind me, Hikaru, said as he let go of me.

_I swear if he left a hickey I will kill him...wait did they say model._

"What was her name again?" Kaoru said as I watched them walk to the couch.

"Mac or something, Jenny was going crazy since their main man or something wasn't here yet."

"It's Mackenzie?" I said as I walked over to the twins, holding up the top of the dress since they didn't zip it up.

"Your Mac?"

"It's Mackenzie." I said sternly.

"Wow, Jenny described you differently." Kaoru said as he walked over to me.

"She even gave Mom wrong measurements." Hikaru said towards Kaoru who was zipping up the dress. Hikaru followed Kaoru and was looking at my dress.

_Hikaru, the one with light blue shirt and black coat._

"You have a larger bust and a little shorter."

_Hikaru, the rude one, though I guess they are both rude._

I was really going to slap them if a girl, who I recognized as Jenny's assistant,I didn't get her name, walked in to see Hikaru and Kaoru try to fix up the dress.

"Oh good I found you two as well, Jenny is freaking out since the outfit for… Kelly, it has wrong measurements."

"Fine…" The twins whined and walked out the room, but not without a wink and a kiss to me.

"Alright now you can come with me for hair and makeup."

"Alright.." I said still in a daze about what just happened in the last ten minutes.

_They are attractive… I'll give them that._

* * *

Logbook: June 27  
4:19 PM

After an hour of just getting my hair and makeup done I was getting briefed on what I need to do for the shoot. Basically I just had to kiss the guy on the cheek and act all romantic with him. I don't think i was able to do it but I had to try since i don't want them to get mad at me for backing out of a job. Plus Jenny mad is a tad scary.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE BACKED OUT!" I heard Jenny say as I walked into the room where the shoot was.

"He just called saying he would be here soon or somthing."

"OR SOMETHING! JEAS-"

Jenny went on a cursing streak as I looked around the room where the set was. The place where we were going to take pictures was a wall that had a forest with a magical forest, pinks, blues, purples and other colors. On the floor it was a brown and a green with flowers and 'roots' that looked like they were coming out of the floor. It seemed a little over the top for a small photoshoot.

"So what am I supposed to do now." i asked Mindy, Jenny's assistant, spotting the twins on the side of the set by the clothing racks getting everyone ready. They looked very professional as they barked orders and took measurements.

"I'm here!" I heard a boy yell as he ran past us. From the ten second look I got he looked pretty attractive. He ran straight to where the twins were working.

"I'm going to kill you if this happens again!" Jenny yelled as one of the twins, orange shirt so Kaoru, handed the guy his clothes and he ran off to change.

"Well… if he was here on time we would start now." Mindy said as Jenny called for her. Mindy excused herself and left.

* * *

Logbook June 27th

4:30PM

On the dot the guy, whose name is Harry, walked back in looking like a prince. He gave me a wink as he walked over to the twins to get final measurements.

"Here go over there." Jenny said pushing me towards the set.

I took directions from the photographer and moved in certain positions. I was doing well, looking at my mom who just joined us and the others, until we had to do couple shots. It was pretty fun actually, even though I hate getting my picture taken growing up.

Now I thought I was able to do this but I got really nervous. We started by taking a picture of him hugging me from behind like Hikaru was doing before at the dressing room. I was smiling a bit weirdly, nobody had to tell me that.

"Stop being stiff." The photographer said as I noticed that everyone seemed a little restless.

I looked around me to see the extra's talking quietly staring at me. i saw the twins looking at me but once I looked their way they looked away and said something before they did rock paper scissors. Hikaru won and ran off with a stalk of clothes. I looked back at the camera wondering what they were doing.

"Okay-" the photographer was about to say something as Hikaru walked up behind him wearing something different but the lights were so bright that I couldn't tell.

"Harry you're off, hope this works."

"Okay?" Harry let go of me and walked off as Hikaru walked towards me. I could finally see what he was wearing, a loose fitting shirt with the three top buttons undone with loose fitting pants and high knee boots. He looked like one of those guys from the fairy tale manga I read...Akagami no Shirayuki Hime.

Hikaru walked right up to me and hid my body from everybody's with his, considering my body is tiny and he had a huge stature, and smiled a sly smile. He looked like a cat.

"Your prince is here to save you."

"Keep dreaming, what are you doing!"I whispered yelled.

"Well you don't look to comfortable the guy you just met to how about we do this photoshoot together since I am hot." He winked and turned around.

"Well I just met you too."

Hikaru slid his arms around my body and hugged me. He squeezed me tighter than last time.

I wouldn't say it felt right considering that I just met him one hour ago but it felt a little better than with Harry. We took a few pictures, everyone looked happy.

"Alright this is the cover for the article, can you kiss his cheek." The photographer said as one of his assistants handed him another camera.

"Sure." I whispered giving up on getting out of the kiss though it is a kiss on the cheek so it isn't a big deal.

I turned to Hikaru who got a very sly smile on his face. I got confused but disregarded it. I waited until the photographer said it was okay and went in to kiss his cheek, I had to go on my tippy toes to meet his cheek. I hope they're not taking a portrait picture, I look like a kid. Just as I was about to meet his cheek he turned his head and our lips met.

Everyone I could see out the corner of my eye was surprised except for the photographer who was taking a billion pictures.

After half a heartbeat Hikaru deepened the kiss a bit pulling towards him. My eyes were still open but I closed them getting into the kiss. I threaded my fingers in his hair but caught what I was doing and pulled away. Hikaru looked a surprised, looking behind me and shrugged his shoulders to someone behind me.

_Jerk...that was my first kiss…_

_Why do I not seem so bothered by it?_

I touched my lips slowly not to sure what happened.

"I think I like that better…" I heard or the person who was writing the article said. "I can use this for the homecoming article I have to write. She doesn't look that surprised so thats good." she smiled as she turned away from the camera and looked at me.

"You have a great future as a model." She smiled.

"Your welcome little mouse." Hikaru patted my head as he passed by me to get to his brother.

"Uh.."

"OMG!" I heard a girl say as she hugged me from behind me as well.

"You got kiss by Hikaru!"

"Um… Kelly right?" I asked as she let go and I turned around to get a better look at her.

"Yea! But never mind that, you and Hikaru are adorable!"

For a moment I thought she was going to get pissed but she took both my hands and smiled really bright before saying "Let's get you changed and we can talk, I think we'll be really good friends!"

_Man she's hyper!_

"Oh uh.." I said trying to think of an excuse, I need more than a moment.

"Sorry when Kelly's tired she gets a little excited." I saw someone come up and drag Kelly off and out of the room.

_Weird day…_

_I got my first kiss, did my first photoshoot, somehow became friends with three people and had fun, somewhat._

* * *

Logbook: June 29

In the car driving back to Mac's house

12:00 AM

It was midnight when my mom and Jenny were done talking. Kelly got all rested up and so we talked, well she talked me into getting into her older sister-in-law's modeling business that needed hot young models. I agreed to it suddenly, Kelly is a great persuader. She also told me how she loves Japan to, though she only loves the anime Sailor Moon, and she's also learning how to read and write Japanese.

I also learned Kelly came from a wealthy home in which she can fly anywhere in the world for her shoots. I found it weird that such a small time modeling business can get clients or whatever around the world but I didn't care.

I never saw the twins again that night, not that I was dying to see them. Kelly also informed me that they left since they had to go to school in a couple of days. She told me that they were first years in high school or something like that. Kelly also told me how their mom was a huge fashion designer, she also told me after seeing my confused face that I will know the in and outs in fashion and modeling in no time.

Besides the point my mom said it was okay since Jenny got mad as soon as I said that I was going with Kelly's sister-in-law's company instead of her's. She said that the photos will still be used so that was nice. The photographer gave me a photo of the surprise kiss which he thought was funny.

was right, I didn't look to surprised. It was one which was when Hikaru deepened the kiss.

It was wallet size for some reason so I put it in my wallet for safe keeping for the dartboard later.

"So tomorrow we meet with Kelly's sister." My mom said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"In-law" I whispered.

"Get some sleep now." She said smiling as she looked back.

I smiled back at her before closing my eyes.

"Thanks Mom."

I didn't hear anything but I did feel the car swerve a bit like she was caught off guard. I smiled again before dozing off.

* * *

Hope you made it to the end. I had to use Google Doc's because i got a new laptop that doesn't have any Microsoft office set up. Hopefully I'll get it set up. But if you see any grammar mistakes or and i's not capitalized where they should be then blame Google doc's and my tired eyes.

Also it snowed so I got really excited but now it's melting so will continue Second to None soon. :)

**_Mac's outfit on my profile under Bibbity Bobbity (shortened) _**

BYE GUYS!


	2. Make Believe

!Hey?

So a little info before you move on

This FanFic is very based on the manga, like my other fic Second to None…

As I go along I will give little explanations about the characters if you've never read the manga.

Anyway info you need for this chapter is that the Twins' grandmother makes an appearance and yes she has an amazing crazy hairstyle made by the twins themselves when they were two years old. She is also a bit eccentric and goes on long journeys with her husband. She of course loves the twins, but loves to tease them more. **Check her out in vol. 17 or chapter 78.5**

That's all for this chapter

Please check my profile for links to the outfits Mac has in this chapter :D

**I only own the OCs **  
**Hatori owns the entire world of OuranHighSchoolHostClub**

* * *

Logbook-July 16- ONE YEAR LATER

London,England

4:58AM

One thing I've absolutely hated about this whole modeling thing was waking up at ridiculous times and getting to sleep really early in the morning. The pain of knowing that I could be a regular teenager who got to sleep in until ten in the morning is over, this is my life now.

"Wake up or I'll leave without you again." I heard Kelly say as she opened my door with a bang and ran over to my bed proceeding to jump onto it barely missing me.

_We have neighbors! This is a hotel stupid._

"I still can't believe you left me in Spain just because I didn't wake up on time." I groaned thinking about how much lectures i had to sit through with Kelly about responsibility from her sister in law or Andree.

"Yea Andree almost killed me since we were late for the photoshoot here."

"Whatever you say… where are we going now?" I asked.

_I swear that we had a week here… I wanted to sleep longer…_

"Japan!"

This is where I finally sat up, my hair messed up and tangled, staring at Kelly confused. I pinched myself really quick to make sure I was really awake.

"Japan?" This wasn't about a photoshoot, her voice is too dreamy like.

"Now Mackenzie hear me out… I found-"

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!_

"Picture now." I said as I fully sat up in bed and leaned my head on the backboard.

She handed me the picture of this week's guy.

You read that right.

This week's guy.

She's a little bit obsessive when she finds an attractive guy…

I took a look at the picture and saw a boy around our age. It was still dark in my room but with the little light from the hallway connection our bedrooms to the small living room I saw that he had spiky black hair and one of those stoic faces even though he had the hugest smile ever. He was attractive but a plain looking face. Her type...

"What's his name?" I asked knowing she already did a background check on the poor dude.

"I don't know."

_This is a new one._

I stared at her in confusion.

"You don't know?"

"Why is that surprise!" She exclaimed getting up.

"Well…" I stared at her as she pouted. "How do you where he lives if you don't know his name."

"I don't know…" She backed up and out the door before I could say anything else.

Alright...better not ask...

"There's no way out of us going to Japan is there." I whispered as I fell back onto my bed.

* * *

Logbook: July 16 -Same Day-

London England -Airport-

6:39AM

I slugged along through the airport following the awake and air headed friend of mine.

How can she be so annoying~

We finally showed up to the gate, right on time to board. We hurried along, showing our tickets and getting on the plane. Thank god we check our bags in early!We got first class seats so we didn't have to walk far. Both of us slumped in the back of the first class seating. It was pretty comfy besides the overbearing smell of lemons from the couple in front of us.

"Mom, omg that's Mac Shield and Kelly Peirce!" I heard a girl say from behind me since the little curtain that blocks the first class from the rest of the airplane was open for the passengers to pass through.

"You shouldn't bother them they look a bit tired like your brother."

"Okay…" I heard her sigh.

After a few heartbeats I felt Kelly's arm nudge mine. I looked over at her and she looked back down at her phone, she was texting Andree what was going on.

_Andree is going to lecture us for months..._

"Fine…" I sighed.

Don't get me wrong I love being recognized in public, gives me the warm feeling and all that jazz but it was almost 7 and there were other passengers that I knew didn't want a tween girl fangirling.

I turned around and saw the girl reading the newest issue i was in. It was supposed to be a couple at the beach but the guy didn't show up so Kelly and I turned it into BFF's hanging at the beach.

_That reminds me of that one time but now wasn't the time for it._

I looked back at where the entrance to the plane was and saw the flight attendant closing it.

"Quick." I said kind of loud.

The girl didn't notice i was talking to her but then she soon notice that nobody answered me.

When she finally looked up she got this priceless look on her face. I motioned her to come over quickly.

She jumped up with a swift move and walked down the aisle towards us holding the magazine.

"You guys are much prettier in person!" she exclaimed softly being mindful of the other passengers.

"That coming from a cutie like you." Kelly said finally putting down her cellphone.

She looked like she was going to die from that comment. It was very adorable.

"Can I have an-"

"One autograph coming up." Both Kelly and I said at the same time pulling out our emergence fan sharpies.

_And to be sure Kelly was the one who came up with this dumb thing._

We both signed the magazine on her favorite photo, one with us sitting down on the sandy beach facing the sunset. The photo was painful since the sun was of course very bright but it was a very nice photo.

**_"Welcome Little Mouse."_**

I jumped at the sudden thought of Hikaru calling me little mouse.

_Why did i think of that?_

* * *

Logbook:July 16

Tokyo Japan -Hotel-

8 PM-12 hour flight there-

So when I mentioned she was obsessive.

yea…

I didn't think this.

"We are not taking a hiatus, permanently moving to Japan and going to school here just so you can fall in love." I told her as she texted her sister-in-law to inform her on what she wanted to do.

"I'm almost 18"

"Um you might need to go get a mental health checkup you turned 17 three months ago."

"Whatever, you've only modeled for a year without much of a break and with no boyfriends."

"When you model you can't since we travel."

"But I've had boyfriends."

I pinched the top of my nose with my finger and thumb in frustration.

"Andree said we could!"

"No she didn't" I looked up in surprise.

"Yes and my grandmother lives close to the school which he goes to so it's perfect."

I watch her walk over to the phone and pick up the hotel's dinner menu. She ordered two of something in Japanese, I was too tired and frustrated to care. I fell on the bed we had to share for the night since it was only for one night and this was the only room available. Even though we are both rich, me due to the modeling thing, we don't want to waste money.

"What's the cover story?"

"We want a break, still keep doing small modeling jobs here or there in Japan as we go to Ouran Academy, of which my mother and father hail from."

"Alright."

"Just like that?" Kelly said in confusion.

"Yep." I said going to the bathroom after grabbing some pj's out of my suitcase. Plaid blue and a neon green tanktop.

"Okay…tomorrow we will go to my grandma's place.

I didn't answer her as I closed the door softly to show I wasn't mad at her.

I looked into the mirror to see my green eyes staring back. Even with the small amount of makeup I put on you could still tell that I was tired. I pulled my hair out of it's curly get up it was in, it looked casual but sophisticated. It matched my cardigan, tank top and shorts outfit I had on. I sighed as I took off my make up.

* * *

Logbook: July 28

Tokyo Japan -Grandmother Peirce's Home-

1:20PM

(Here on out everyone will be speaking Japanese unless i,the author, sees it fit not to...)

I got out of the car, my feet landing on gravel, following Kelly up to her grandmother's home.

_Yep big gates, like i always suspected Kelly is from a family of Yakuza._

_It's the same type of building as from all the manga I read!_

"By the way, were not Yakuza…" Kelly said a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Didn't say you were."

"But you were thinking it." Kelly said as the gates opened to show a short path up to the path. It was a stone path that looked like it got overpowered by grass.

There was a lot of flowers planted around the path and a few trees covering the sun so it was nice and cool. The warm breeze felt nice. I followed Kelly, who was wearing a pink tanktop and light blue jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail like mine. I looked down at my bralet top and skirt.

Maybe I overdressed or somthing…

"Andree said they would send us most of our wardrobe since we'll be here until next summer."

"Says you." I whined softly hoping she wouldn't hear me.

We walked into the building that was was equally as beautiful. It was like one of those places people call zen or something. Most of the colors concern with deep blues or greens, there was some reds and blacks. A lot of waterfalls and couches. I even spotted a fireplace from where i was standing at the entrance taking my shoes off.

"Very open." I said outloud.

"We pride ourselves on it."

I looked up to see a young male who looked strangely like an anime character all the fangirls are in love.

"Kelly it's Sebby!" I said to Kelly before she elbowed me in the stomach.

"Haydan?" Kelly said as she ran up and hugged Seb- Hayden.

"Hello Kelly, how have you been?" Hayden said glancing back at me.

"Good! How have you've been."

"Fine fine… who is this I was informed only you were coming?"

"Kelly you did tell them right?"

"Of course she didn't but Andree expected this so she called me." I heard a woman's voice come from behind Sebb-Hayden.

I got my shoes off and step up to meet the floor level everyone else is at. I looked between the reunion of childhood friends, at least it seemed like it, to see a older woman in a flower patterned yutaka. Another woman followed, around the same age as her, but in a motorcycle getup. She also had a crazy hairstyle.

"I'll call you once I get to my grandson's place, their parents are overseas again and i'm worried for them." the crazy hairstyle woman said as she gave me a look over.

"hmm… I've seen you before… oh yes you are the teen who kissed my grandson."

I just stared at her in shock as Kelly tried to ask her grandmother who that was.

"Hayden mind being a dear and fetching my motorcycle." Crazy woman threw the keys she was holding at him.

"Um, I'm sorry but I've never-"

**_Little mouse_**

_There is no way that this is their grandmother, that's too crazy like some kind of nightmare or fairy tale._

"Sorry but I think my grandson, Hikaru, forced a kiss on you."

"You have got to be kidding me." I breathed out.

The crazy woman laughed as she patted my shoulders.

"I'll tell my grandson's and my daughter I saw you. You know my daughter is actually interested in make you her model but you would have to talk to her." She laughed again before walking out.

"Out of all the places in the world, they live here." Kelly said patting me on my shoulder.

"Whatever."

"Say whatever but i know you still have the picture."

I can literally feel it burning a hole in my hands as I clutch my wallet.

"It's a good photo…" I said, it was the truth but Kelly wasn't having it.

"Come this way… classes have already started but i think you needed to get used to Japanese Culture before you go to school." The older woman, whom I'm assuming is Grandma Pierce, said as she usher us into the next room.

* * *

So that's chapter 1, a little more info but I promise that the next one is when Mac and Kelly meet the Host Club including Mori and Hunny who will be visiting from college. Did you catch the Black Butler reference I put in there. Hayden, you can imagine, looks like Sebby but not as hot.

Alright 'til the next chapter!


	3. Finding A Prince

!HEY?  
So I tried to find out when the Ouran Fair is and there was nothing. I'll assume its before summer vacation which is going to be August. Anyway as I said this will introduce the Host Club.

One thing you need to know if you didn't read the manga is that *Spoiler* Hikaru and Kaoru(though he "gave up") fell in love with Haruhi. But of course Haruhi and Tamaki ended up together in the end so Hikaru got his heart broken. But in the chapters after Haruhi confessing her feelings, Hikaru is happy and loves to tease the couple with Kaoru so that's why he is the way he is in this fanfic. **Read the manga for more info!**

Also Mei is in here, she is Haruhi's best girl friend. She is also Misuzu's daughter.

The world of Ouran doesn't belong to me, I only own my OCs Mac and Kelly.

* * *

Logbook: Tuesday July 31

Ouran Academy

Noon

"What's going on?" Kelly asked as we followed an assistant of someone, I wasn't paying attention, down the halls of the school we'll be going to.

"Oh, the students are planning the Ouran Festival. It happens once a year before summer vacation, which is all of August." The assistant said as we passed by some workers carrying in boxes.

"I thought school festivals were only student made stuff." Kelly whispered to me.

"Rich school."

"Oh.."

"So..Ms. Pierce.." the assistant looked at Kelly. "You are in...2-A, which is at the moment working with their clubs so I can't introduce you to their class president."

"That's fine." Kelly smiled.

"And… ." She turned to look at me. "You are in 1-A which is also at the moment in their classroom so if you want to go and greet your homeroom teacher you can."

_Freedom from Ms. I want to see everything!_

"That would be nice." I mumbled loud enough for the assistant to hear.

"Here I'll give you directions."

* * *

Logbook: July 31  
Ouran Academy - End of the North Corridor-

12:32

"Damn…"

I was very lost, though I was still in the highschool part of the Academy. I tried to get directions from people but they were too busy planning. Now I was wandering down a hallway, groups of girls running past me.

_Well…_

"Sakura hurry, Tamaki said Hunny and Mori will be here for the festival!" I heard a girl scream as she hurried down the hall. She was wearing the most ugliest yellow dress I've ever seen.

My eyes followed the group of girls who followed the girl. They were all wearing uniforms, something that made me stand out since I was wearing a black and white dress. Both Kelly and I were only supposed to get a tour since classes were out. I didn't know why until a few moments ago when the assistant told me.

_Wonder what that was about…_

I followed them down the opposite hallway from where I was going, they're easy to follow since there was a large amount of them. I ended up in the middle of a long hallway that led to a door that a very large amount of girls were by. I could hear them talking about a host club but I wasn't too sure.

"I wonder what's going on.." I muttered as I clutched my wallet and phone.

"Mitsukuni!"

"Hunny watch out!"

I heard somebody coming behind me so turned around but I guess too fast because I started to fall backwards but not before I saw them. It felt like slow motion as I fell backwards, facing the group of boys, seeing the set of twins from a little over a year ago. I could recognize their faces anyday. My eyes met with one of theres, the one with the dark ash hair.

I didn't even have time to scream before somebody came to catch me. He had blond hair and from where I was position tall. His eyes were a lovely violet and he was really attractive.

"Are you okay princess?" He said as he smiled at me, his face was very close to me. .

I could only gawk as the guy put me back in upright position. He took my hand and kissed it.

_God he's hot._

"Princess?"

I snapped out of my daze and quickly glanced at the guys behind the prince like boy to see three teenage guys and a kid. I casually glanced my eyes over the twins, they looked slightly confused. The other two were not wearing uniforms, which seemed weird since this was a japanese high school and i was pretty sure you had to wear a uniform at school.

_Wait a second that tall stoic guy reminds me of_

_that guy from Kelly's picture but he looks to old._

"Thanks for the help." I said bowing a bit.

"You are welcome my dear." the guy said dramatically.

He was about to say something else but a girl who was in a male uniform ran up behind the group of guys. There was another girl with her but she was wearing a different uniform, I'm guessing was from a different school.

"Sorry guys, Mei needed help getting something… who's this?" the girl said as she looked at my non-uniform clothing.

I looked over at the other girl who I'm guessing is Mei. She looked surprised from something.

"Haruhi!" The girl, Mei smacked the girl next to her.

"Don't hit my Haruhi!" the blond dude left my side and hugged the girl in the guy's uniform, Haruhi, as Mei directed her attention towards me.

_Are they going out?_

"This is Mackenzie Shields! Top teen model and her dad has a newly formed company that develops games."

_No detail spared…_

I glanced at the twins from the corner of my eyes to see that had a slight surprised face, i wonder if they remember me? I sighed as I put on my best smile.

"Yea."

"I'm a huge fan!" Mai said as the small boy ran behind me.

"Thanks, that makes me happy!" I said.

"Is this yours."

I turned around to follow that cute little voice to see the small boy holding my wallet in one hand and a photograph in the other.

_OH SHIT_

_WHY DID I KEEP IT IN THERE?_

I casually walked over to where he was but I could feel the panic in my face. The twins reached the little kid before I could. They both snatched the photo and the dark hair twin blushed

a slightly deep red.

"Is Hikaru blushing?" I heard someone say behind me.

_Wait __he's __Hikaru?_

"Wait-"

"So you are stalking us…" They both said at once, they both had the sly cat smile that Hikaru gave me before but this one was different.

I quickly ran over and snatched the photo from their hand before running off without a word, but I was in heels so I had to stop once I was down the hall.

* * *

_Logbook:July 31_

_Pierce Residence in Tokyo._

_A little after 3PM_

"You know that you look more like a stalker when you ran away with the picture." Kelly said as she flipped a page in her book.

"Shush!"

Kelly looked up and smiled before turning all her attention towards her book. I sighed and got up walking out of the room. It was going to be dinner in two hours but I was starving so I mindlessly walked down the hallway. Once I reached the kitchen, which wasn't far from the living room Kelly and I were in, I opened the door slightly only to hear three people talking about something. I quickly closed the door. I recognized one of the voices of a family I didn't really want to be reminded at the moment.

"Not hungry anymore…" I turned around quickly but I was somewhat caught.

" do you need something?" I heard Hayden say, loudly, as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hayden did I hear you say somthing about Mackenzie?" Kazuha or the twins grandmother said from inside the kitchen.

"Yes."

"Bring her in please." I heard Kelly's grandmother say.

I gave Hayden my puppydog look but he only looked at me with a guilty look as he pushed me into the kitchen. It's not like I hate the Hitachiin but I was pretty sure that the twins would have spread the stalker thing across the entire school. I was also pretty sure that Grandma Hitachiin would know about it also.

"Hello Mackenzie, sorry about the late introduction." I heard a woman ask as soon as I was pushed in.

The kitchen had a small cafe table that held three women, one was considerably younger than the other two but I don't dare to say so. She had the same red hair as her sons and looked like her mother or at least had the same kind of attitude.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin omg it's really you!" I said this in english, it is my native language.

Despite my past involvement with the twins, I became a huge fan of her work, I wore most of her stuff for my photoshoots. Looking at her in real life instead in pictures is amazing. As I was looking at her she was sizing me up also.

"Getting that from a world class model who wears practically every label leaves me very happy." She laughed before she took a sip of her tea.

"Sorry about my rudeness." I blushed as I sat down across from her.

"No, you deserve my son's apologies. Kissing a girl like that, have I taught him nothing!" the twins mother said dramatically as I blush a deeper red.

_Can we just forget about it!_

"Oh no, it's all in the past." I said putting my hands up.

"No, I will not take that… how about you come to my residence and try on some clothes for me?" She said tilting her head a little while staring at me.

I considered it for a second. The twins might be there but it will be summer vacation for an entire month so they might not even be home, especially if they have the same personality as before. This will also give me a chance to try on my favorite fashion designers clothes.

"Sure…" I said slowly.

"Yea!" She looked like a teenager with her smile, not a mother of two teenage twins. "How about you come over next week. Oh you also look so cute with that dress!"

"Thank you." I smiled brightly.

"She looks as cute as that girl you showed me a picture of.. Haruhi something." Grandmother Pierce said as she glanced between the twins mother and their grandmother.

Haruhi… wasn't it that girl who was wearing a boy's uniform today…

"Fujioka, she's really good friends with my sons. I swear on my life it was because of her that my dear son colored his hair that pretty brown color."

"Oh yes."

"Why did he change his hair color?" I asked.

"Because he fell in love with her, well both my sons did, but of course he was too dumb to realize it. But now she's going out with that Suoh."

_Alright so… Hikaru and Kaoru fell in love with a_

_girl who wears a guy's uniform… what?_

"Look at us talking like a bunch of teenage girls." the twins mother laughed as she took a sip of her tea.

They went on talking about some gossip going around the rich world. I tried to keep focused on the conversation but my mind went back to the twins. I'm too obsessed until i got all the answers.

* * *

So that is chapter 2! So happy that after two days I have six people following my story and five that already favorited it. For me that's CRAZY(crazy cool)

I'll post a new chapter in the next couple of days.  
Second to None will be out soon… just give me time.

Review pease! It gives me happiness to know people enjoy my story.

BYE!


	4. Almost

HEY

So this time we are at the Hitachiin's mansion. Nothing to really inform you this chapter. So yeah… hope you are enjoying this so far.

Go to my profile for the outfits, I spent time on some of them :)

Ouran (Characters and World) Belongs to Bisco Hatori

* * *

Logbook: August 6 -Week After Chapter 2-

Kitchen of the Pierce's Residence.

8:49AM

"What the hell are you doing up crazy?" I heard Kelly slump in, half asleep.

"Going to the Hitachiin's mansion." I said, perfectly knowing she would somewhat misunderstand.

"I'm saying they might be there…" she whined as she fell to the cold ground.

I just stared at her until I heard soft snores coming from my best friend's body. I rolled my eyes and giggled as I stepped over her and out the kitchen door.

I grabbed my shoes off the front entrance and put them on. There was a slight reflection on the glass door, my reflection staring back at me. I was wearing a loose fitting shirt with shorts. My brown hair is down at the moment but I saw the news, today of course had to be the hottest day of the year or something like that.

I snatched my bag and went out the door to be greeted with a hot gust of wind. I could already feel the sweat forming on my forehead.

* * *

Logbook: August 6

Hitachiin Residence

9:50AM

I stepped out of the limo onto the gravel. I looked over the huge building in front of me, trying to figure out how people live mansions looked amazing and was somthing I pictured the twins to live in. I walked over to the entrance and to the front door, someone immediately opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Mackenzie." A maid greeted me. She had a twin right next to her.

_Twins… interesting..._

"Yeah… here to see ."

"Right this way." The both, side by side, turned around and walked down the hallway to the main staircase I could see from the entrance.

* * *

Logbook: August 6

Hitachiin Residence -Yuzuha Hitachiin Closet-

10:09AM

"She'll be here soon, please wait here." The twin maids left, leaving me overlooking the small room that had a huge curtain on the opposite side of the door leading into here. I'm guessing the clothes were on this side but I had a bigger problem.

"I just had to have that extra drink in the limo." I said to myself as I walked out of the room.

The hallway showed no sign of life, though it makes sense because the maid explained that this was the floor where the twins' bedroom was. Even though they didn't say exactly if they were here or not, I was pretty sure they would have made an appearance.

I looked around and then decided to knock on all the doors to see if I could find the bathroom. I knocked on one door and when nobody answered I opened it to find no bathroom just a closet. I knocked on another door and again no answer so I opened it to see a large room that was darken because of curtains.

_This is really a bad idea…_

I went inside and closed the door. I felt around for the light switch but I couldn't find any. I slowly stepped around so I didn't step on anything if there was anything on the ground. I stepped around until i found my bare foot on a plate, yes a plate.

"Gross." I said out loud before hearing someone moan.

I stood perfectly still since my eyes didn't get used to the darkness. I could only hear someone groan again and then nothing. I thought I heard footsteps coming towards me but I wasn't to sure. I finally rested my back against the wall just in case but then my foot hit the plate again.

"Ugh." I moaned accidently, slapping my hand to my mouth.

_Shit_

I heard somebody laugh, but it was no laugh. I heard it before, even if it was fuzzy in the past right now i could hear it clearly.

I tried to get out but someone slapped his arm on the side I tried to run. I tried to escape to my right but another arm came out and slapped against the wall. I was stuck between his arms, my back against the wall.

_Note to self, hold it in next time._

"Mac…" He said my nickname seductively. I could tell it was one of the twins but i wasn't to sure who it was, their voices were similar and it's been a year since I met them.

"It's Mackenzie." I said sternly.

"Why do you hate your nickname?"

"A nickname is only for friends."

Can't my eyes get used to the darkness!

"That hurts, we've already kissed so I thought that made us automatically friends."

I had a 50% chance and I got the one twin I didn't want. I blushed immediately hoping he wouldn't be able to see it. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness so I could see that his face was extremely close to my face, if I moved my face an inch closer to his we would be kissing.

"You look cute when you blush."

"Shut up."

"Nice thing to say stalker."

"I'm not stalking you."

"Then why do you have that picture?"

"I- I- I just like it."

"You stuttered."

"Fuck you."

Crap that just came out. I didn't mean to say it, I wasn't even thinking it.

I could hear him stop breathing for a second until he started to close in. I could feel his breath on my lips before the knock came. Hikaru froze as he waited for an answer.

H-h-h he was about to kiss me again, was he turned on by arguing or somthing, couples do that a lot... I heard some guys were like that…. though this info came from Kelly...

"Hikaru are you awake?" I heard his twins say.

"Yeah." Hikaru moved back to being an inch away. "Don't come in."

"Okay but I heard from the maids that Mackenzie came to visit mom."

"Oh really…" Hikaru looked away from me and towards the door.

"Yeah, just wanted you to know. Get ready boss and Haruhi should be here soon. Hunny just called saying he and Mori will be showing up later. Oh Kyoya said he was coming later also."

"Thanks personal messenger." Hikaru joked before hearing Kaoru walking away.

"See, I'm here visiting your mom." I could see Hikaru more clearly now, he wasn't wearing a shirt and only had on sweatpants on. He turned back his head towards me and I saw amusement in his eyes.

_He just had to be shirtless_

"Then why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to find the bathroom." I muttered.

"So you were going to check every room?" I could hear the amusement in Hikaru's voice but he didn't sound like he was trying to be mean like he was general interested.

I didn't answer him looking down at his chest to see how fit he was. He pulled my chin back up so my eyes were meeting his. I blushed a deep red as he started to laugh, he let go of my chin and moved away.

"You looked like I was about to eat you." He laughed as he pushed me over to the door.

"Also some advice, don't walk into a teenage boy's room when he is asleep." Hikaru opened the door so I could see clearly his fit body.

"I knew that." I said still facing him, he was pushing me backwards to the door.

"Take a picture It'll last longer." Hikaru joked as he pushed me with a gentle push out the door and closed it softly.

I slowly backed up and started to think about what just happened. I heard a thump on the door like someone leaned on it and then a thump on the ground before it was silent again. I slowly walked away still looking for the bathroom.

* * *

Logbook:August 6

Hitachiin Residence

5:50PM

A few hours after my second meeting with Hikaru, after I did find a bathroom, was ready for me to try on clothes. She made me try on one dress after another and when we were done with that she made me try on outfits upon outfits that she thought would look cute on me.

We were finally done when it was getting towards six o'clock. She had other things to plan before going to France tomorrow. Amazing how she can go wherever she wants when she wants because now I won't have that privilege.

"Thank you so much for letting me join you today!"I said to before walking down the hallway, she didn't say anything she looked pretty tired herself.

I walk down the hall and down the main staircase only to hear the sound of laughter coming from some room nearby. Interested I followed the noises to one of the rooms behind the staircase, it led to an outside garden. It was a long hallway full of these amazing colorful flowers, roses, daisies and morning-glories. It was very pretty.

Once I was at the end of the hall, the door wide open thanks to a stalk of books that didn't look like they belonged there, looking more closely I think they're textbooks. I walked in the… room. It looked more like a garden inside a glass dome. I could smell chlorine from where I stood, at the doorway, and I could see the pool toys a few feet away next to a huge table.

_They are rich_

On the table were papers and more textbooks, it looked like somebody was studying. I looked around to see nobody, I couldn't hear about anybody either. I walked in the room and went over to the table. The papers were all school related, different subjects like math and science. I could recognize the twins' names on a couple of the papers.

"Looks like the stalker is back."

I wasn't facing them but I could tell that more than just him because of his tone of voice. I turned around slowly to meet the faces of those I met a week ago at the Ouran Fair. They were in their swimsuits, six guys and one girl who was in a tankini. I pulled the strap of my bag closer to my shoulder before I answered.

"I'm not stalking you."

* * *

Just to clarify in case you are confused. When Hikaru closed the door he hit his back on the door and sank to the ground. Just so you know...

Please review it would mean the world to me to see if you love it and want more. It would also help me if you review if this is bad and if you are willing to tell me what i need to improve :)

See Ya'll next time…

**Next Chapter-Change of Heart.**


	5. Change of Heart

Hey!

Listened to Paracute and Paradise fears the entire time.

Please Review!

Outfits on my profile.

**_Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori_**

* * *

Logbook:August 6th

Hitachiin's Mansion-Indoor Garden/Pool

6:10pm

I was sitting down on a chair near the pool not to sure why I was here in the first place. They dragged me down over here because they thought I was bored or at least that's what the prince- I mean Tamaki said. He got one look at me and decided, on his own, that we should be friends.

"How about you come in before boss gets upset." The twins stood in front of me as I was leaning back in my chair.

"Why should I care." I said this coldly, I wanted to go home.

"Come on!" they whined.

"Why should I?" I said closing my eyes. "I just want to go home!"

I didn't hear anything from them but I did hear a splash right in front of me. I opened my eyes to see the twins swim closer to Tamaki who was bothering the girl. She looked the same as me, not wanting to be here.

I sighed and thought about my escape plan but the twins took away my bag, my phone was in there, and made me at least take off my shoes. It was a matter of time until they got me in a bathing suit but I wanted to see if I could get out of it.

I closed my eyes again, feeling the sun coming out behind the clouds and since the ceiling was made out of glass I could 'see' the sun on my eyelids. It was nice and peaceful, though I could hear the kid and his cousin from what I heard playing around in the pool. The guy in glasses was typing away right next to me, looking very bored.

"Um.."

I opened my eyes to see the girl standing next to the chair, in front of me I could see the three guys glancing at us with such passion. The girl looked a bit annoyed that she had to do something.

I stared at her before she said something.

"They'll throw you into the pool if you don't go get changed… their words." She looked apologetic, like she was their mother or something.

I looked over at the twins in the pool. Once they saw me looking they gave that same cat smirk that they gave me a year ago. I was seriously sure that they were actually going to throw me in the pool so I got up immediately, suprising the glasses guy. I pulled the girl with me out of the garden area and into the main house.

* * *

Logbook: Hitachiin Mansion-Somewhere in the mansion

6:49

"Sorry about getting us lost."

"It's fine, I'm just worried about the guys… they get a bit impatient."

"You don't say." I opened the curtain to reveal me in my swimsuit and in my shirt which was un button.

"Alright let's not keep those boys waiting from us lovely ladies." I said joking as I walked out of the closet the maid showed us too.

* * *

Logbook: 6:26

"What took you so long."

"I got us lost..." I muttered as I sat on the edge of the pool, ignoring one of the was Kaoru since his hair was still the orange redness.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Tamaki asked as he swam over to me with a smile on his face.

"This is as far as I am going?" I said to Tamaki harshly as I kicked in my feet in the water.

He swam away, looking a bit detached, I could hear the twins whispering behind me. I kicked my feet around a little as I saw the little kid, who I found out from Haruhi was Hunny and his cousin whose name is Mori, playing in the water. Haruhi got back in again but only because Tamaki wanted her too. I looked at them with a bittersweet look on my face.

_I wish I had that._

"Why don't you come in?" I saw Hunny swim over to me, Mori silently trailing him.

"Because~" I said not wanting to offend him, who was 18 believe it or not, but I found that i came across snappy.

_I wish they would just give me back my stuff and let me leave._

"Your attitude-"

"Is not acceptable."

I was about to turn around to confront the twins but I was suddenly pushed into the pool, my shirt was still on. Once I surfaced I could feel two splashes on either side of me and somebody pulling me down with them.

When I felt myself being pulled down I took a deep breath and accepted being pulled under, I knew my bathing suit wouldn't budge and my shirt was stuck to my arms. I opened my eyes and held my self to the bottom of the pool thanks to the twins. Hikaru smiled at me, letting a bunch of bubbles rise.

Not amused by their actions I glared at him before rising to the top, the twins not trying to stop me. Once I reached the surface I pushed my hair back, my bun was now ruined. I swam to the side of the pool so I could hang on and catch my breathe.

"Oh come on!" I heard one of the twins say as he swam over to me. I was mostly likely looking very pissed off.

That didn't stop him though.

"Have a little fun? You seem more uptight than last time?"

"You guys know I could have died if I wasn't quick to think!" I yelled at him, making the hot room turn icy cold.

"Stop being so dramatic"

I would have snapped if I wasn't so worried about my image. I swam quietly over to the pool ladder and quickly got out. I turned around after I took a few steps.

"Where is my bag?" I said sternly but the twins still weren't done.

"You're fine!"

"Your bag is under the table." I heard a deep voice come from the pool.

I looked over to see Mori glaring at the twins like an older brother. I silently took my chance to leave but as soon as I was out of their sight I heard Tamaki say.

"I thought you guys changed?"

I stood still as I heard nothing but somebody get out of the pool and stomp about. I really didn't want to care about them but for some reason my heart went out to the twins'. I felt bad that I got them in trouble with their friends but they should act a lot nicer.

I started walking again, over to where Mori said my bag was. I picked it up and heard someone come behind me. I suddenly stood up and turned to face the twins, whose expressions I couldn't make out. They walked over to me quickly.

"Hey-!" The twins suddenly grabbed both my arms and pulled me backwards out the door.

* * *

Logbook: Hikaru's Bedroom

6:48PM

The made me stand in the middle of Hikaru's room, I think, while they went into another room within this room. It was clean and bright in here, making me believe it wasn't Hikaru's room. I heard them talking in the other room.

"Um-"

"Shush!"

I shut my mouth. I heard a few whispers as I heard them walking around in the room. My mind went places, thinking of anything they were going to do to me. I started to shake slightly.

I was going to make a break for it when the twins walked in, Hikaru holding out a shirt that was his size. It looked a little worn and clearly only for sleeping use.

"I actually have a bathroom in here, it has a shower so you can clean up." Hikaru said as Kaoru walked out of the room saying he wanted to change too.

_So this was Hikaru's room, the plate is gone._

Hikaru walked over to me as Kaoru closed the door. He pulled me into his chest. I started to get annoyed again.

"What are you doing!" I said pushing on his chest with my hands.

"Nothing." I could hear the amusement in his voice as I struggled to get out of his hold.

He finally let go but only for a second to put his arms around my body, making his hands clutch around the small of my back. I looked up at him and he gave me his cat smile.

I glared at him before he started to laugh, still not letting go of me. He threw his head back and I have to say it was kind of cute.

"What?" I asked.

"Your face." He joked as I tried to squirm out of his hold again.

"Let-go." I muttered as he went into a soft laugh.

"Nope."

What has gotten into him.

I looked up at him to see the amusement in his eyes again, but he looked like he was having fun so I guess I could play along.

He finally let go of me after a few moments when I let go. He pulled me towards the bathroom and for a split second I thought he was going to take a shower with me and I silently accepted the fact he was much stronger than me so I couldn't get away.

But then he pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door on me. I stood there kind of dumbfounded. I was about to take off my clothes when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up enough for my face to fit through. I looked up to see Hikaru looking at me like was a strange creature. I looked at him before he tried to hand me a towel. I stayed still and thats when he tried to open the door.

"HI-KA-RU!" I yelled as I walked backwards.

"What?" He was joking of course but this wasn't the time.

I could feel myself starting to fall backwards again, but this time Tamaki wasn't here to save me.

I could feel myself almost touch the ground but then I felt someone grab me. I opened my eyes to see Hikaru's heroic face close to mine. He was in front of me, wrapping one arm around the left side of my body. He pulled me up with ease like I was nothing. I fell into his chest, he had a shirt on but it was of course unbutton. Thankfully I had my bathing suit on, just not my shirt.

"You okay?" Hikaru said as he pushed me away from him and bent down to reach my height.

I was most definitely blushing but I guess he just thought the blood was rushing to my head or something.

"Yea…" I said as I heard a door outside open.

"Hikaru, Tamaki is crying and said he wanted to see you but I said that you were helping Mac in the shower. Now he is running around the house." Kaoru said as he leaned on the door, clearly intrigued as to why I was all red and Hikaru was bent down to my height.

"Oh really…" Hikaru said standing straight back up. He turned to look back at his brother.

"Guess we should keep you longer."

"Pervert." I said as I pushed Hikaru into Kaoru therefore making them both leave the room.

I slammed the door quickly and I could hear them pressed up against the door saying.

"Stalker!"

I smiled a bit before striping down and turning on the showerhead.

* * *

Logbook:Aug. 6th

In the Peirce's Limo

8:34

After about ten minutes of taking a shower and getting dressed in Hikaru's shirt and my shorts, ten minutes of Tamaki finding me and telling me how we should all do something together and then another ten minutes of watching him lecturing the twins I finally left. It was hard but after Tamaki begged me to stay I finally got Haruhi to convince him to let me go and to stop calling me his daughter.

Once I said goodbye I felt a bit calmer but it also felt a bit boring. I took out my phone and texted Kelly I would be home in a little bit. It was also weird to call the Peirce's home mine, for now.

_Wonder how mom and dad are doing? Jacob and Anna must be getting_

_a lot of gifts from them, I hope they don't become spoiled._

* * *

Two chapters in less than 7 days! I got bored all of saturday so i have about three chapters written… yea…. Second To None should be out this month when I get Microsoft word. Also if there are any outfits/costumes/cosplay that the host club could do *will give cred.*

BYE

_Chapter 6-Ending up at the Tropical Aqua Garden!_


	6. Let's Try Chapter 7 Again

HEY  
So I'm back... I had a lot of testing this week (Washington State Tests :D) and I had to prepare for that and I also found myself in writer's block but after taking tests I had a lot of time so I wrote this :)

Again OUTFITS links on my profile :)

OURAN ISN'T MINE... the twins aren't mine :,(

ENJOY

* * *

I scooted back into my chair at the resort of Kelly's choosing. It was nice and calm except for the kids yelling but they were having fun so it didn't matter to me. I choose to sit under the umbrella, which felt nice with the warm breeze even though we were inside. I had my bathing suit on but with my baby blue shorts on, which didn't really go with my bathing suit top but whatever. It was relaxing but I felt my mind go towards the Host Club plenty of times.

"Why won't you go for him?"

I didn't say anything at first because I wasn't to sure if it was Kelly who asked or not. I heard her sigh which made me sit up and lower my sunglasses to look at her. She was staring innocently back at me.

"Who is **he**?"

"Hikaru?"

I would have choked on my drink if I had one. I glared at her as she got an interesting look on her face and moved her body so it was facing me. Once she planted her feet on the ground she said.

"So you love him right!"

_LOVE!_

"Pick a different word!" I started to yell but then caught myself.

She looked less hopeful as she held her eyes to me. I leaned back in my chair and tried to not think about what happened yesterday, holding back the blush that is trying to invade my face. He was pretty attractive yesterday but that was just the teenage girl inside of me. I haven't even had a decent conversation with him yet.

"More like lust." I muttered out loud which picked up Kelly's interest.

"Lust?"

"Intense sexual desire or appetite-"

"I know what it means I meant you only feel lust towards him."

"I don't know about the intense part but sure." I said too tired to even talk so I pulled my phone out of my bag.

"Weirdo."

"Sorry did we not come here to Japan to chase some boy!" I snapped sitting up in my chair.

She looked hurt but she ran off so I couldn't chase after her, besides she would be back because she forgot her phone and all her things. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Kelly I swear sometimes"I muttered.

I checked my phone again to see a message from a person named Kuma chan. Before I answered the text message I took a quick look at my short contacts list to see that it was longer than usual. It had seven new contacts, all most all of them,besides the Kuma chan one, read each of the names of the Host Club members. I narrowed it down from the list to see that Kuma chan was Tamaki.

**Tamaki**: HEY ^-^ What's up!

There was a bunch of stars and other emojis that followed this. I laughed at his teenage girlyness. I texted him back deciding to be nice for once, one person mad at me is enough.

**Mackenzie:** Wading by the pool.

**Tamaki:** Really us too!

I scanned the immediate area to see if I could see them, if they were here. Kelly made it sound like this was the only pool in the area cool enough for us to hang out in. Truth be told I would have been okay relaxing at home but whatever. I looked back down at my phone now noticing that I was in a group chat with all the host club.

_Aren't they all together, from the text messages they were._

**Mackenzie:** Um.. where are you guys?

They didn't answer me back, which made me a bit worried but I guess that they were busy or something.I got up and started to scan the area where Kelly ran off to, she already took long enough to cool down. I spotted her near one of the food and drink bars that was near every pool, this place is huge, talking to a group of kids around our age.

I didn't recognize them until I saw the red hair. I stared at Kaoru and then Hikaru to see that they were both standing next to Kelly, they both looked extremely bored, who was talking to Tamaki.

_Who the fuck are the freaking stalkers now… well… this might just be a coincidence but whatever!_

I looked down to make sure that my top was mostly covering my boobs and that my shorts hugged my waist perfectly. I looked at the reflection in my phone to make sure that my hair was okay. I didn't want to look bad in front of them, especially since they're all pretty hot. Except for Hunny who I still can't believe is 18.

I sat back down in my chair once I saw Kelly glance over at me. I was sure that nobody saw me looking over at them so I just put my sunglasses on casually. After a few moments I heard them coming over so I just pretended not to hear them.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Hey!" I heard the twins say as I lifted my glasses to see past the twins. Hunny, Kelly and Mori already jumped into the pool. Kyouya made base camp at the table closest to me. Tamaki and Haruhi were doing something couply near the edge of the pool but I could see Tamaki shooting daggers at the twins. I waved at Haruhi and Tamaki, Haruhi waved back while Tamami waved back with two hands and smiled like a kid.

The twins were both staring at me with amusement in their eyes. They were both in their swimsuits, Hikaru's was a blues and black and Kaoru's was orange and grey. It was easy to tell who was who because of their hair though.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully blushing from the fact they look pretty attractive.

They looked taken back from my cheerfulness. They got a look in their eyes before they each took one of my hands and pulled me out of the chair with ease.

"Hey!" I said trying to figure out what they're doing.

Once they started to pull me towards the pool I tried to shake them off. I finally got out of their hold I started to go back to my seat, I still had my shorts on so I didn't want to swim. The twins suddenly stepped in front of me, Kaoru looked amused while Hikaru looked very annoyed with me.

_Kaoru is still the nice one...kind of._

"What's up?" Hikaru said as he ruffled his hair with his hands.

"I don't want to go in the pool right now." Trying to keep my drool in my mouth.

"Why?" Kaoru teased as he stretched, obviously flexing his muscles.

Again trying not to drool I said. "Because I still have my shorts on..."

I tried to walk past them but Hikaru suddenly picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I was still surprised as Hikaru said.

"Not a good enough excuse."

He sounded a bit annoyed but I didn't know why.

"That hurt!" I said feeling pain in my stomach.

I started to punch his back, not wanting to kick him yet, as he walked towards the edge of the pool. We started to get the attention of the people around us, much to my embarrassment.

"I know where you live so I will burn all of your stuff if you don't let me down right now!" I almost screamed at Hikaru.

"Stalker." Kaoru said as he walked past us and I heard a splash.

_If he flings me into the pool I'm drowning him._

"Why are you doing this!" I said as he started to move me off his shoulder and into a princess hold.

He just stared at me while I can feel the heat on my face. Our faces are barely an inch apart, i could feel my face get hot as he got that smirk on his face.

"Because you're fun to tease!" He laughed as he flung me into the pool.

I felt myself being dragged under the current, due to the amount of people in the pool, I tried not to move so I could tell which is the surface. Once I got my sense of direction back I start to swim to the surface to see Kelly swimming over to me.

"Are you okay?" She said quickly, I looked over at the rest of the Host Club. They were looking over at me to see the reaction I would give.

"I'm fine" I said as I swam over to the edge of the pool where Hikaru was now sitting.

"Help me up!" I said kindly to him.

Hikaru looked like he had second thoughts but he looked behind me and got a scared look on his face. I quickly looked back to see Mori and Hunny shooting daggers at him. I could also see Tamaki looking worried.

"Okay…"

I took his hand and in seconds I tugged it and he fell into the pool as well.

He was about to surface as I held his head under the water for a second more, feeling like a psycho right after I did it.

He finally surfaced looking pretty pissed off.

"Revenge is sweet kid." I said to him, looking at him as if he was a year younger than me.

Thats when he got very pissed off. I felt someone swim past me and put his hands on Hikaru's shoulders. Kaoru looked at him and Hikaru silently nodded his head, still looking really pissed off.

"So yeah…" I said trying to break the mood I just created, though Hikaru did dump me in the water first.

"Are you okay?" I heard Kelly say as Mori and Hunny swam closer to us.

"I'm fine." I said scratching my head in shame.

"You sure?" I heard Kaoru say as I turned to face him and a mean looking Kaoru.

"I'm not that much younger than you am I." I heard Hikaru mutter.

Kelly let out the derpest laugh of all time when she heard that.

"She's in the tenth grade!"

"Is that a big deal?" I looked at her while Hikaru looked really surprised.

"What, were all in high school right?" I said as I looked over at Haruhi who swam over to where I was, Tamaki following her.

"How did you know that stalker?"

"One I saw you at the high school a couple of weeks ago, plus Haruhi told me. Except you two are in college right?" I looked at Hunny and Mori who just nodded.

"You're in the same class as Satoshi and Chika chan!"

"They're our younger brothers." Mori explained.

"Cool." I smiled.

* * *

This is meant to be part one of two parts... they'll get to school eventually.

Speaking of school... I'm having a break in a couple of weeks and I actually have a lot of chapters I plan to write then... if anyone wants to know... also the Friday that i get out of school FAIRY TAIL COMES BACK. Did you see the trailer yet? I had so many "feels" (crying) while watching it but if you keep up with the manga it isn't that big. Also I get to see Divergent tonight with my die hard fan friend. Soo... sorry if I rant...

Check back in for Let's try Chapter 7 Again Part 2 in a couple of weeks or so...


	7. Let's Try Chapter 7 Again Part 2

I forgot to put a log book for last chapter sorry!

Please go to my profile to see my outfits for this chapter and the last one. The is a link to get to them.

Ouran Does not belong to me- wish it would- but Mac and Kelly do belong to me.

* * *

Logbook: Aug 11th  
Noon  
Tropical Aqua Garden.

We swam around for a while, the sun beating down on us. It was fun but the twins would shoot me glares time from time which I just ignored. Tamaki and I played some fun games with the pool toys that Kelly brought when we came here but I didn't want to do anything. Tamaki looked like a little kid as we fought with the noodle toys.

After a few games with Tamaki I got tired so I leaned against the side of the pool watching the twins now getting pulled into a game with Tamaki. I laughed as they kicked his ass at racing from one side of the pool to the other. Once Mori and Hunny joined though they beat the twins and Tamaki by a long shot. Somehow the short Hunny one all the races which surprised everyone but from me and I believe Mori it wasn't that surprising.

I looked around the pool, away from the host club, to see a group of boy around 10 years old surround a girl around the same age. They were all laughing at her and I could tell from here that she was crying. I quickly swam over to them. Some of the boys looked my way and quickly swam away but some of them wanted to put up a fight.

"Go away!"

"Yeah this doesn't concern you!"

I glared at them as I moved myself between the girl who was gripping on the side of the pool and the boys who looked scared and swam away yelling some mean things for ten year olds. I smirked and looked back at the girl who was slowly turning around.

"You okay?"

"Yea…" She looked worried still but I kept smiling at her.

Her brown hair was all messed up and her blue eyes were red from the chlorine or from just crying. She was pretty cute so I don't know why those boys were making fun of her.

"Where is your mommy or daddy?" I said looking around.

"My brother is here." She said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Oh…" I didn't know what I should do, she looks too shy to tell me where her brother is but I don't want to leave her alone.

"Aki!" I heard somebody say behind me.

"Brother!" the little girl said as she quickly swam around me and towards the person behind me.

I turned around to see an extremely attractive man hugging the little girl I'm assuming is Aki. He had the same colored hair as Aki and the same eyes but they were a light green instead of the ocean blue. His hair was a bit like the twins but less spiky.

"Who is this?" He was checking me out which made me feel uncomfortable and proud.

"I'm Mac." I said showing my famous smile.

Shouldn't pass up a chance to flirt with such a hot guy.

"Yoh." He nodded as Aki swam over to me.

"I'm Aki!" She hugged my side before swimming away from us looking happy again.

"She's cute." I said glancing over at Yoh who was checking me out again.

"Well you're cuter." He moved closer to me as I scooted back towards the side of the pool.

I could see the look in his eyes change from shameless flirting to a perverts look. Not my style.

"I guess…" I said not so wanting to be here anymore.

"My sister is here for Aki… we could just leave. "He said seductively as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Oh you have got to be kidding me!

_**Kelly's POV**_

"What is she doing?" I looked over at my dumb best friend.

I watched as the perv wrapped his arm around Mac and gave her a really sexy look before biting his lip. It was seriously creeping me out. I was glad that she was actually trying but seriously with this guy? I figured that I would have to go and save her sorry ass but right when I was about to leave someone said something.

"What is she doing?" I heard someone repeat what I said as he leaned his arm on my shoulder.

"Why is she flirting with him when she has good looking guys over here?" Another voice came out as he wrapped his arms around my neck loosely.

I could feel my face heat up, I could tell it was the twins. I've known them for five years but they never pay attention to me much before I came to Japan. Even though they gave her glares before they were a bit worried about her now.

"Mac is Mac, she flirts when she gets the chance." It wasn't exactly the truth, she flirts a little with guys but when they try anything she just goes all innocent.

"Really…." I heard the twin on my right, Hikaru, say.

"Yep, even to herself she may not seem like it but she loves the attention of men." Okay I lied again but I needed my revenge for her comment earlier. Plus I wanted to see if or how they would react.

"Hmm…"

I smirked as I figured that I got them interested.

I watched as Mac slowly lost her smile and the guy was going in for her lips. I widen my eyes and tried to swim forward before Hikaru let go of me and swam ahead towards Mac in a mad swim.

Both Kaoru and I swam towards Mac in a hurry but I underestimated Mac as she swung her leg under the pervs hitting his baby's. I stopped mid swim and started to laugh as she got a proud look on her face. The perv stood there, it was shallow enough for someone tall as the twins to stand, looking at Hikaru who was grabbing Mac's wrist.

"Go play somewhere else." I heard him say as the perv's eyes moved from Kaoru to me.

He held his eyes to mine but Kaoru's body suddenly moved between his gaze. My eyes focused on Kaoru's bare back. I guess those two can be nice in a somewhat dangerous situation. I looked around Kaoru at Mac to see she was fine. I wasn't as worried for her this time since I knew that the twins would have done something if something did happen.

"Come on let's go back." I heard Kaoru say but I think that was to Hikaru.

Kaoru turned around and I smacked into his chest. I felt my face heat up as my cheek hit his chest, his chest is firm. I realized that I was resting my cheek on his chest longer than normal people would and he was somewhat flustered when I looked up at his face. He flashed me a fake smile as he pushed me away and swam towards the rest of the host club. I was about to kill him when I saw his face as he glanced back at me, he was blushing.

Did I just found something that bothered him?

"Let-Go!" I heard Mac say behind me as both Hikaru and my dumb best friend swam past us and eventually swimming past the now interested Kaoru.

"You are so- stupid!"

"Says you!"

"What does that mean?"

They both stopped walking though the water but Hikaru didn't let go of Mac. The rest of the Host Club, including Kyouya, watched them argue.

"You almost drowned me last week and threw me into the pool today!"

"Says the psycho who almost drowned me today!"

This is getting bad, I knew about Hikaru's temper from just past experiences at photo shoots. I swam quickly over to them as they silently glared at on another.

"Hey you two need to get your heads out of your ass-!" I said as I tried to push them away from each other.

"Besides my brother was the one who came up with that!" Hikaru interpreted me as he looked over at Kaoru who was swimming up to me.

"Please don't include me in this." Kaoru said as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from them as Tamaki took my place and squirted them with a water gun.

I stood there in shock as both Hikaru and Mac froze in shock. I could tell they were trying to figure out what just happened. Tamaki looked proud as he walked away slowly. Both Mac and Hikaru looked at each other and somehow came up with a plan in silence.

"Oh my god." I sighed as Kaoru looked at me with a confused look.

I watched as Hikaru swam over to the dense Tamaki and grabbed him. Once Hikaru got a good grip Mac swam up to Tamaki and grabbed his water gun and squirted him with it. After they did that Hikaru let go of a now mad Tamaki who chased them around the pool.

"I should go help her sorry ass out." I said as I looked over at Mac who was about to get captured by Tamaki.

"Uh-Okay…" I heard Kaoru mumble something else after that as I swam away. I looked back at him and saw that he flashed me anther fake smile.

I wonder what's up.

* * *

_**The Narrator's POV**_

Logbook: Aug 11th  
9:38 PM  
The Jungle Zone at the Tropical Aqua Garden

Mac and Kelly fell onto the chairs at the resorts main restaurant. The Host Club followed in suit as they pulled up extra chairs and a table for them to sit as a group. The order they sat went like this: Hikaru, Mac, Kelly, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Kyouya, Haruhi and finally Tamaki. The all sat in an oval like shape between the two tables.

"This place looks cool!" Kelly said in awe as she looked around the restaurant.

The Jungle Zone was a place where guest could come and eat after a fun day of playing in the resort. The theme of course was the Amazon Jungle. It has a small river flowing around the large dining area and a never ending aquarium of tropical fish surrounding the perimeter of the restaurant. The ceiling was also special because it was filled with twinkling stars like they were under the night sky itself. The floor was nothing special though.

"My family prides itself with making sure that the guest have a fun time." Kyouya said as he glanced at the menu.

"Uh…." Haruhi said knowing better as she also looked at her menu.

They all sat in silence as they looked at their menus. It wasn't until they all gave their orders did they actually start to talk. Anybody could tell this was awkward but for this group they were more tired than anything else.

"So why did you come to Japan in the first place?" Tamaki asked as Mac choked on her water and Kelly glance anywhere but the table.

"You mentioned Kelly's grandmother lives here." Haruhi said noticing both the girl discomfort.

"Yes!" Kelly said like she didn't think about that, which is true. "My grandma was feeling lonely."

"That's not what our grandmother said." Kaoru said spinning his straw around looking bit devious.

Kelly glared as she said. "Then your grandmother is wrong."

"Weren't you obsessed with us before?" Hikaru said glancing at his brother with a smile on his face.

Kelly got what they wanted to do, tease her, which was what everyone else knew. It was obvious that was the twins' nature from the start to tease. Something Mac knew well with Hikaru who did say he like to tease her because of their reactions. Not that Mac was very much mad at him, I think….

"That was a year ago you freaks." Kelly blushed looking towards Mac who was trying hard not to laugh at her blushing friend.

"Stalker." Kelly muttered.

The twins lost it as Mac tried to kill Kelly who just laughed as well. Tamaki was trying to get them to stop but nothing was working, not until the food came of course.

After they all ate the all went their separate ways besides the twins who wanted to get a ride from the girls. They walked silently as Mac and Hikaru would try to argue but whenever they would start Kelly would just try to stop them.

Once they got to the limo they all fell onto the seats tired from the entire day. Hikaru sat next to Mac so they could argue and Kelly sat next to Kaoru done with the day. After a few moments you could hear soft snores coming from everyone. It was a very cute sight to see Mac cozy up to Hikaru even though she felt nothing toward him. Plus there was another development with his twin that both Mac and Hikaru need to pay attention to.

* * *

_**Mac's POV**_

I felt the car bump which made my eyes open up in surprised. It was dark in the limo so I kept my head rested on somebody's lap, which scared me at first. I wanted to move since I was pretty sure I was on Hikaru's lap but I heard somebody humming across from me. I stopped trying to move as I heard the lovely melody of a love song.

Since my eyes were getting used to the dark I could see that Kaoru was awake but he didn't notice that I was awake. He was humming some love song that I heard over the radio as I saw his hand brush up against Kelly's cheek. She was still sleeping but I wasn't too worried about that.

I watched Kaoru's eyes as he kept humming the song. Once he stopped humming the song he shut his eyes, I could see that he was tried. He sighed once more before opening his eyes again and moved Kelly's head so it would rest on his shoulder before going back to sleep with a small cat like smirk on his face.

What?

* * *

I have break until April 14th then I have to back to hell.

If anyone would love to comment ideas about Host Club cosplay they can private message me or just review or whatever. I would give you credit of course.

See Yea!


	8. Update

So...

Scratch what I said at 3 am. 

I'm just going to go back and fix some things. Some events will be scratch and the story line will be some what different. I will re-post the chapters and then post new ones after I'm done.

Please bare with me...

Plus thank you for favorting and following this story! This makes me really,really, REALLY happy. :D

I should re-post chapters 1-7 tonight with maybe a new chapter!


End file.
